


Until The Morning

by anastasiapullingteeth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grantaire has a thing for Jehan's eyes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was three in the morning and Grantaire couldn't sleep.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Meeni](http://praisethejellyfishes.tumblr.com/) 'cause I promised zir porn.

Grantaire padded down the hallway, his steps echoing in the quiet apartment; it was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He opened the sliding door to the balcony and lighted up a cigarette, throwing glances above his shoulder to the bedroom where Jehan was warm under the covers, submerged in a deep slumber. The chill air snuck under his t-shirt and a shudder went down his body; smoking outside in mid-January probably was not his best idea. He ran a hand through his black hair, his mouth was totally dried and, after the second night of insomnia in a row, he felt his eyes were gonna bleed. He rested his forehead in the heels of his hands and sighed tiredly. He lost track of time, but when thin arms surrounded him by the waist, his cigarette was almost burned-out completely. Grantaire felt Jehan's head resting between his shoulder blades and he smiled, head still between his hands.

"Why are you out here?" he asked, his words a little bit slurred.

"Couldn't sleep."

Jehan step on his tiptoes and kissed the back of his neck, nosing briefly at the curls on his nape. His nose was cold, and Grantaire knew already it was red, even before he turned around to face the poet. Jehan was wearing a light blue onesie, completely stamped with white flowers; Grantaire pulled up the hood, partially covering Jehan's face. The smaller man slapped his hand away gently. "Come back to bed", he said, rubbing his left eye.

Grantaire bent over him and kissed his forehead. "I don't wanna bother you."

"You won't. Come on."

He took his hand and Grantaire followed without complaint. Jehan guided him down on the bed, beckoned him to lie on his belly, and climbed up with him. He sat on the back of Grantaire's thighs and began to rub circles on his shoulders and the back of his neck; Grantaire tensed up immediately, the muscles of his back and shoulders complaining at the accumulated stress. It hurt horribly and he let Jehan know squirming each time his hands reached a particularly tight knot. After what seemed like hours, he felt his body relaxing under Jehan's hands, going limp and already letting go of the tension on his back.

When his breathing was at ease, Jehan rested on top of him, peppering kisses on his neck and the shell of his ear. "Any better?"

"A lot better," he answered, turning them around until Jehan was under him. The poet giggled, his arms firmer behind Grantaire's neck. He cupped Jehan's face then, his thumb rubbing lightly the corner of his brown eye; the blue one shining intensely in the light coming out of the bedside lamp. "I love your eyes", he whispered, kissing each one of them through his closed eyelids. It had taken some time before Jehan was comfortable enough to face him whenever they made love, but Grantaire had made sure to let him know every time he loved to look at them after each kiss, in every touch. Jehan smiled and tangled his hand in Grantaire's curls, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

The kiss soon turned heated, their tongues exploring each corner of their mouths, hands tangled in each other's hair. He took the zipper of Jehan's onesie and pulled it down slowly, biting Jehan's neck and sucking at the flesh between his teeth. The poet moaned, his nails digging into the skin of Grantaire's arm and hips jerking up involuntarily when the artist snuck a hand inside the soft fabric and squeezed his ass. Grantaire withdrawn from him for a moment to tear his own clothes off. He smirked at seeing Jehan stepping out of his onesie, taking his underwear in the way. Jehan spread his legs so he could accommodate himself between them, and Grantaire couldn't restrain a deep grunt after seeing Jehan's eyes clouded by his desire.

"I love you." Jehan said against Grantaire's lips. “I love you.”

Grantaire crawled backwards until he could trap one of Jehan's nipples in his mouth. His hands roamed down the slim body, his rough fingertips caressing the tender skin inside Jehan's thighs, and his own arousal rubbing dangerously close to the poet's. "'Aire?" Jehan gasped. "Need you. Now. Please." Grantaire couldn't be happier to comply.

He knelt on the bed, stopping shortly to kiss Jehan's red lips, and reached the bedside table to retrieve the lube from one of the drawers. Grantaire brought his index finger closer to Jehan's face to trace the line of his lips; the poet smiled up at him before taking the digit into his mouth and licking the tip with his tongue, letting Grantaire to imagine what else could that lovely mouth of his suck at.

The older man uncapped the lube, pouring some in his hand, and rubbed his fingers together to warm it up before preparing him. "Open those beautiful eyes for me, hon" he said, rubbing small circles around the rim of his lover's entrance. Jehan obeyed willingly, blue and light brown staring back at green eyes, his mouth slightly opened with every gasp that came out of it.

Grantaire pushed a single finger inside him, moving it in and out while his other hand caressed the poet's chest, fingers damp with Jehan's saliva playing with one hard nub. A second digit followed the first after a while, a loud moan ripping Jehan's throat. His manhood rested hard and wanting on his belly, leaking precum into his navel. Grantaire's own arousal was tough to ignore at that point, and soon became obvious neither of them could wait any longer.

Grantaire pulled out his fingers and kissed Jehan's temple before pushing inside him carefully, watching the expression on his face for any trace of discomfort. He waited until he was ready and thrusted harder, reveling in the whimper that earned from Jehan's delightful lips. He slid a hand behind the poet's back, positioning the open palm above the curve of his ass, and pulled him closer to him. With the new angle, his next thrust hit the bundle of nerves within Jehan and the smaller man scratched Grantaire's back in exchange.

“More, please. Giv- ah, give me more!”

"I can't say no to you." Grantaire grunted, speeding up his pace and kissing Jehan's eyelids now that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

He wrapped a hand around Jehan's hardness, trying to hold back his orgasm a little longer and bring his lover to completion first - which was kinda hard in the heat and tightness of Jehan's body. He pumped him fast, setting the movements of his hand with those of his hips. Jehan's moans and whimpers became louder with every thrust, his legs tightly squeezed around Grantaire's waist. A few more aimed thrust and Jehan was coming on Grantaire's hand, the artist's name escaping his lips while he stroked him through it. Grantaire didn't stop; he was so close that it didn't take long before his own orgasm hit him, spending himself inside the poet.

He took a moment to contemplate Jehan's face and stroke his hair before he pulled out of him. He fell down on the mattress, body tired out and eyes fluttering shut. Jehan cleaned himself with a tissue and cuddled next to him, a long leg wrapped around his caressing his calf with a bare foot. Grantaire could've fall asleep right there, but Jehan's naked body close to him sent shivers down his spine; apparently he wasn't done yet, this was just a little pause.

"How you feel?" Jehan asked minutes later kissing his ear, noticing Grantaire was still awake.

"Great. Tired."

"Want me to bring you some tea?"

"I was hoping for a round two tonight, actually." He flashed him a sultry smile, cupping his ass with a hand and teasing his entrance with a finger, feeling the semen that had leaked out of him.

"Oh... Lucky you, you know I'm always up for a round two."

Jehan took him in hand, stroking up and down the shaft, rubbing the head with his thumb while whispering words of love into the artist's ear. When he was fully hard again, he smirked lazily, straddling Grantaire's hips and holding his manhood with a hand to guide it inside his stretched and wet hole easily. Grantaire's hands were tight on the younger man's waist, his fingers leaving marks on his skin, but didn’t try to pull him down. Jehan set up a fast pace, bouncing on top of him, his moaning even louder than before.

"Oh, God..." Grantaire, unable to control himself, thrust up hard into Jehan, causing the young man to scream when he managed to hit a sensitive spot. Jehan rode him restlessly, his nails digging in Grantaire's pecs and head thrown back in pleasure.  
Grantaire spread him further apart with both hands, thrusting in deeper and the tightness was almost enough to send him over the edge. Jehan let out a high pitched cry, hand suddenly wrapped around his own hardness, pumping fast until a white stripe painted Grantaire's stomach. He clenched around Grantaire inside him, and he tightened the hold on his waist, his thrusts becoming quicker before he came for the second time that night.

"I love you," he whispered, looking intently into Jehan's eyes.


End file.
